


A Better Beach

by HufflePuffer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gay, Hajime's gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: A retelling of the beach scene from chapter 2, but Hajime's gay and Fuyuhiko isn't an idiot.This was originally just a gay Hajime fic, but then it became TanaHina.





	A Better Beach

Hajime wasn't exactly sure how everyone found out.

Maybe it was the fact that he acted a bit *too* friendly with Nagito when they first got to the island.

Maybe it was that he stared at Nekomaru a little longer than was socially acceptable.

Or maybe it was that Sonia had some sort of ’Gaydar’ as she called it...

It didn't matter, either way, Hajime found himself waiting at the diner for the girls to arrive for the meetup he was invited to.

Hajime wasn't sure how comfortable he felt being invited to a meeting strictly for girls, but his attempts at flirting with Gundham were going nowhere and he had nothing better to do.

He waited a while and, eventually, he spotted three figures arguing outside, he stepped out of the diner ready to investigate, maybe he was the Ultimate Detective?

”Isn’t it great that we coincidentally happened to run into each other here? Is anyone else going to come here by complete coincidence, say at around 3:00?”

It appeared to be Kazuichi, no doubt attempting to crash the meetup.

The two other people, Mikan and Ibuki it turned out, heard his steps and turned around to him.

”Hello there Hajime! Mikan and Ibuki were just walking to the beach house when we spotted Kazuichi here! Methinks he's up to something” 

”He’s probably just here to crash the meeting and catch a glimpse of Sonia!”

”I-I knew it! I-I-It isn't very nice t-to spy on women K-Kazuichi!”

”Hey! I wasn't going to spy! I was just going to-Hey! How come Hajime’s here if it's supposed to be an all-girl meetup!”

”Because I have no will to look at half-naked girls. Ever. So, why are you here?”

”R-Right! I just wanted to ask if I could join the meetup, please!”

”W-well... It'd be rude to outright say no... But since Sonia organised this, y-you should p-probably ask her!”

And so, Hajime awkwardly sat in the diner for the next few minutes, whilst Kazuichi muttered to himself about Sonia and the girls talked about what they'd do when they got to the beach.

It was getting so unbearable, that Hajime was overjoyed when Chiaki stepped through the door, wearing a white bathing suit and carrying a backpack.

Hajime was so bored at this point that he decided that social formalities were pointless, and before anyone could say anything he placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to his table. 

Whilst Mikan and Ibuki were nice enough, he didn't really have anything in common with them. However, since he spent most of his free time talking about games with Chiaki, he was much more used to conversing with her.

”Hey Chiaki, I picked up some dating sims from the supermarket yesterday, why don't we go back to our training?”

So the next few minutes were spent with Hajime watching Chiaki date normal boys, vampire boys, werewolf boys and pidgeon boys.

He was so engrossed in their gaming that he didn't notice that Mikan had gone.

When he questioned Ibuki, he got a reasonable enough answer, ”Oh, while you were playing Akane arrived! Apparently, she had been sparring with Nekomaru, so she's just gone to heal her wounds!”

Satisfied with her answer, he went back to gaming, paying no attention when Mahiru and Peko arrived, still fully clothed, and with Sonia finally appearing, they could get to the meeting.

The issue of Kazuichi was dealt with quickly, everyone agreed that they wouldn't feel very comfortable with him there, so he was sent back to his cottage, grumbling about how ’stupid Hajime got to enjoy the party’.

And it started off great! The group split off into two, with Chiaki, Hajime, Mahiru and Peko playing in the sand, whilst the other four messed around in the ocean.

After a while everyone got hungry, so Hajime volunteered to go get some food for them.

It was as he was walking up to the restaurant he heard someone already there, peeked around the corner and saw Gundham talking to his hamste-his four dark devas of destruction.

”Do not worry yourselves, for demons such as I thrive in solitude! It is only natural for people to fear the embodiment of evil that is Gundham Tanaka!”

So he was lonely... Well, Hajime wasn't going to stand for that any longer! 

”Heya Gundham! How's it going?”

”Oh, Hajime, what brings you to this room of chaos in our realm?”

”I’m having a party with the girls and they wanted some food!”

”Ah, so they noted you as the lowliest member of the group and outcasted you as a servant to obey them...”

Hajime was about to say that he’d volunteered but was interrupted by Gundham putting his arm in the air around Hajime.

”What are you doing, Gundham?”

”I'm attempting to comfort you in your time of grief, I understand how it feels to be shunned by society, I, however, would not like a death on my hands and must be careful not to touch you!”

”Oh... Well, thank you, but I don't think I’d die from touching you...”

”Fiend! You know not of the power that flows through the veins of the extreme overlord of darkness!”

Gundham had, at this point, looked away from Hajime, but he was certain he could see his cheeks a shade pinker than usual.

”Hey... C’mon...” Hajime took the opportunity to slowly grab on to Gundham’s hand, which Gundham reacted poorly too, his eyes widening as he began to panic.

Hajime, however, silenced him before he could speak, ”Hey... It's fine, see... I can touch you...”

Gundham’s face, at this point, had gone extremely red as he stuttered his next words out.

”I-I-It would appear... You hold powers no mortal posses...”

Gundham then wrapped his free hand around Hajime, and for the first time in his life, felt comforted.

 

Bonus:

”What is taking him so long?” one of the girls yelled, it could've been any of them at this point, as they'd all spent the last forty-five minutes waiting for Hajime.

”Come on girls! Why don't we just investigate?” called out Sonia, leading to all the girls making their way to the Hotel to check.

After a long walk over the bridges, they finally made it to the Hotel, where they found Hajime straddling Gundham in a chair whilst they were kissing.

The girls decided there were more important things than food, like free Yaoi.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kudo goes a long way to making my day better and it takes a second to click the button (am I good at begging?)
> 
> A comment goes a long way too, feel free to share criticism, whether you liked it, or just call me a twat, I don't really care!


End file.
